13 Ways To Die
by DeathPhoenix999
Summary: The xfile agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are faced with a series of unexplainable murders, after a 14 year old French girl’s remains are found in cased in a block of ice near the Seine River. Said to have been dated back to the 17th century.
1. Survival from fire Day 1

France, Paris, Montparnasse.

1606 January the 1st.

_Under the cover of darkness Genevieve De'Lorne made her way past the tall, strong British soldiers surrounding her village. _

_She began to make her way to the safety of the forest woodlands nearby as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. _

_Her golden, blonde curls reaching her waist and white night wear dress seemed to glow under the light of the winter moon. _

_She glanced back at the flames from the burning buildings; the deadly light almost seemed too maturer her face a few years upon touching her. _

_As she ran past some old oak trees, her dress snagged causing her to fall heavily down to the cold damp forest floor with a loud thud. _

_Her body from head to toe now covered with mud and sketches she let out a soft cry of pain. _

_With soldiers and burning fires at her back and wild, hungry animals in front, she had to pick herself up and keep run for the boarder if she had any chance for survival._


	2. Fate is sealed Day 2

France, Paris, Montparnasse

France, Paris, Montparnasse.

1606 January the 2nd.

_As the night became day, and the sound of villagers screams became silent, Genevieve noticed a figure in the distance._

_It almost seemed to call to her, over the howls of the wild dogs and rustling of thick trees in the cold winter winds from the north._

_Who was this stranger and how did they know her name?_

_But more importantly did they know she was nearby and were they working for the British._

_There was no time to find out, as the young girl lifted herself to her feet to continue her journey to the boarder and to her freedom, but before she could make another quick run towards her goal was shrike from behind with a hard, blunt object to the head._

_The day would become night again and the figure spoke to her very clearly now with strong, wilful tones in its voice._

"_Genevieve De'Lorne, you fate is sealed"_

_What could this possibly mean but before she could say or do anything she passed out not to wake up until the following morning._


	3. Stolen innocence Day 3

France, Paris, St Germain

_France, Paris, St Germain._

1606 January the 3rd.

_Next thing she could remember was awakening in a cell under a church somewhere near St Germain._

_The cold stones, neighbourhood rats and routing flesh of past inmates and priests of the church surrounded her._

_Would she be sold as a slave to the highest bidder, beheaded or burned alive like the people of her village in Montparnasse two days ago._

_She meet her feet suddenly, she could hear someone coming, a soldier._

_She searched the room for something she could use to defend herself, but there was nothing._

_The door opened and the sun shined through onto her cold, pale, white face._

_A short obese soldier entered the room with a small metal cage in his left hand and a leather whip in his right._

_Pleased with himself he placed the cage in the middle of the room and chuckled loudly to himself._

_What was this hyena planing to do with the cage and whip? Genevieve really didn't want to find out._

_Much to her disappointment the hairy, obese soldier pulled her into the cage._

_However, a young man whom only wanted one thing from her interrupted her contortioned body in the cage near midnight._

_He quickly, without a thought pulled down his pants and stole her innocence._


	4. Sleepless nights Day 4

France, Paris, St Germain

_France, Paris, St Germain._

1606 January the 4th.

_She lay almost lifeless on the cold stone floor in tears half dressed as the young man left the room smiling to his twin brother in the doorway._

"_She's a screamer"_

_He said looking back down at the young girl laughing._

_Would this be how she would live out her life now? Tortured and raped by her captors._

_The day continued without water, food or sleep._

_An old, hunched over man took Genevieve out of the cell and into a torture chamber in the depths of the church grounds._

_In the room were chains, old worn leather whips, dissecting tools and a large wooden rack._

_He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in delight._

_The thought of popping someone's arms and legs out of their sockets, sent chills down his spine._

_Throwing her onto the rack and strapping her arms and legs to the mangled devise, the old man turned a few wheels and knobs causing the straps to tighten and begin to pull at the young girls joints with a powerful force._

_Battered and bruised, she was taken back to her cell where one of the twins was waiting with unholy thoughts on his mind._

_Another day tortured and yet another night raped._

_That made four men now whom twisted her mind, body and soul._

_How many more men would take advantage of her frailty? How many more days of unbearable pain and sleepless nights would she have to bear?_


End file.
